A Sliver Of Hope: The 275th Hunger Games
by BoshiEeveeMockingjay
Summary: The tributes will be split into two teams, boys and girls, and when one team is defeated, all remaining tributes on the other team shall win. This Quell promises a game like no other. For there may be several Victors of one gender. But who will win? Who will fall? Find out when one team becomes extinct and the other prevails. Get ready, tributes of the 275th Hunger Games.
1. The Announcement- Prologue One

**Minta Wells, D11**

I sat next to my grandfather- none other than Scythe Wells, Victor of the 223rd Hunger Games- as we awaited the announcement of the Quarter Quell twist.

Just after the rebellion, when they made the Hunger Games, they decided to host Quarter Quells every twenty five years. These Games would have a special twist to spice up the event.

My grandfather and mother are Victors- my mum one of the Capitol's favourites, they say she is the prettiest Victor yet despite being from Eleven- and they pulled some strings to keep me out of the bowl. I'm not sure what though, they refuse to tell me.

The President, a woman, who is young compared to most presidents, called Calypso Lyre steps onto the stage in a tasteful blue dress that shows she means business. Her brown hair is pulled into an immaculate bun and her piercing purple eyes scan the crowd before she clears her throat and begins.

'Welcome, citizens of Panem! It's that time of year again!' The President, the first woman to ever hold that title, is my idol. She's so strong and downright amazing. 'What time of year you ask? Have you been living under a rock?' I laugh, along with the Capitolites in the crowd, whilst my grandfather frowns slightly. 'Time for the Quarter Quell of course!

'Lets my go into details too much, we all know those,' she is efficient and doesn't bore people to death and back to life again, which is more than you can say for some people. 'For the first Quell, the Districts voted on the tributes. For the second Quell there were twice the amount of tributes in the arena. For the third Quell, District Thirteen was included in the Games, for the one and only time. Our famous Fourth Quell, or the First Centeruan, required all tributes to be siblings. After that, there was the Fifth Quell of only boys, and the Sixth of only girls. Following that we had the Seventh Quell: where only one tribute was Reaped from each District, and the Eigth Quell, the Second Centeruan, in which there were three Victors. The ninth Quell meant four tributes selected randomly from across all the Districts, and the most recent Quell, the 250th Hunger Games, saw every female tribute given water each day, and every male tribute receiving a knife.

'And now, for the Eleventh Quarter Quell, the 275th Hunger Games, as a reminder that women and men were both hurt in the Dark Days,' my grandfather looked on as I leant forwards in anticipation, a bemused look in his eye. 'All feminine tributes will be on one team, and the males on another. When only one team is left standing, everyone on that team will be a Victor. Good night Panem!' She walked off the stage elegantly and the broadcast ended.

That was... interesting. I can't wait to see who wins!

 **First off, yes the Quells suck. I had a lack of imagination for them.**

 **Secondly, I hope you liked the prologue and Quell twist! I'm happy because multiple tributes can win so I don't feel so bad about picking a favourite. :P**

 **Third, not first come first serve. The deadline is currently 20th September, subject to change. Nighttimephoenix, I've decided no reservations, sorry, but you can still get a place!**

 **And now: the form! Pam pam pammm...**

 **Underlined= REQUIRED**

Name: **self explanatory**

Age: **give me some variety! Not just 12/16/18 year olds!**

District: **as before**

Backup District: **somewhere they could fit with minimal tweaking**

Gender: **still self explanatory**

Sexuality: **and again**

Appearance: **and again**

Personality: **tbh I prefer a string of adjectives, but either way works**

Backstory: **doesn't have to be too dramatic or particularly long.**

Family: **you know the drill**

Friends: **ditto**

Other Relationships: **boyfriend/girlfriend, bully, etc**

Strengths: **as before**

Weaknesses: **and again**

Fears: **here too**

Likes: **don't forget this one!**

Dislikes: **or this one.**

Ability to work in a team: **actually reallly important**

Opinion on the Quell: **do they like it? Hate it? Think it's unfair?**

Anything else I forgot or you want to mention: **do i doubt it?**

 **I hope you found this interesting and are considering submitting. Also, sorry about the long form.**

 **I'm really pumped for this and can't wait to start!**

 **See you (hopefully) at the next chapter!**


	2. Q & A- Prologue Two

**Hello! This is just a quick chapter to clear some things up.**

 **Also, Caffeina is a pretty much a young Caramella Latte from The 36th Hunger Games by KatnissEeveedeen. She now has a relative of some sort.**

 **Caffeina Latte, Capitolite**

This year's Games are gonna be sooooo good! My twin Milkia and I were squealing in her room when I came up with the brilliant idea of getting our hair dyed to represent the two teams, like half blue and half pink.

While we're at the salon, I watch TV.

The President is answering questions about the Quell. It's so exciting!

'Are tributes allowed to volunteer?' One man asks. He has this _amazing_ grey hair that turns golden in the light.

'Sort of. We have decided that the only people who can volunteer are those directly related to the Reaped tribute.'

'What if the teams call a truce?' The President looks like she was expecting this.

'Well, we have some of our best mutts ever this year, plus poisonous plants, not too much food.'

The next question is asked by a reporter who reminds me of last year's Victor- Calamari Eride of District Four- with her shocking green eyes and blonde-brown hair.

'Is there an exception of siblings are Reaped?' This question must have something to do with a Quell of the past.

'Yes. The siblings may pick a team to join together. However, the other team will immediately get three bottles of water.'

The woman immediately shouts out another question, mildly annoying the President.

'What about sponsorship?' It's a good question though!

'Each team will be assigned five mentors. Each team will also pick a leader, who will get all sponsor gifts which they can distribute, use or save as they see fit.'

The voices fade as I leave the salon with my AMAZICAL new hair.

 **Random I know. Any other questions and I'll add them on using magic! Actually, I'll save the magic for conjuring brownies. :P**

 **Hopefully that clears things up and I'll hopefully see you soon.**


End file.
